Not What I Expected
by TruthOfTheMatter
Summary: Draco thinks that he has feelings for Hermione Granger, his arch enemy. What will he do when he’s told that he has to enter a Talent contest as Head Boy? mild swearing DHr Sequel Might be made
1. I Got What?

Not What I Expected

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be rich and you'd love me, I think…

Summery: Draco thinks that he has feelings for Hermione Granger, his arch enemy. What will he do when he's told that he has to enter a Talent contest as Head Boy?

Chapter One

Hermione squealed excitedly as she opened her letter that came attached to the Hogwarts school owls leg. The owl hooted softly with annoyance as the squeal turned into a scream of shock emitted from the letter-receivers' mouth.

"Oh my God! Mum, Dad! I got the Head Girl position!" She said breathlessly as she held the Head Girl badge not believing it was there. Jane, Hermione's mother almost cried in joy for her little baby girl that was growing up to be a mature young woman. Her father just smiled a smile a mile wide.

"Well done, darling. You've done so well to get this position!" said Jane.

"Thanks Mum. You've always know that I wanted this position so bad

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"She MUST have slipped a love potion…." Yelled an arm-flapping Draco Malfoy. "Who? Pansy?" asked his best friend Blaise Zambini.

"NO!!!! Granger! Pansy would be worse."

**- POP -**

"Master, Sanya has come to tell you that a Hogwarts letter has come for you."

"Ok. Now get out of my room you filth." Drawled Draco as if he was bored with the house elf that he used to love when he was a little kid.

-A While Later-

"I'm. Head. Boy." Draco droned blankly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

A/N: ok that was my first chapter of my first story so I'm sorta still figuring things out for the story.

Theres a little button down there that says Go. Press if you want to wncourage me to keep the story up!


	2. Ron Gets Angry

Not What I Expected

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be rich and you'd love me, I think…

Summery: Draco thinks that he has feelings for Hermione Granger, his arch enemy. What will he do when he's told that he has to enter a Talent contest as Head Boy?

Chapter Two

-Hogwarts Express-

Hermione was sort of excited that in hours she would be at Hogwarts and she would find out who the Head Boy would be. She was also afraid of what her friends would say. After she had gotten over the shock of becoming Head Girl her mother had taken her over to the hair-dressers and had let her do whatever she wanted with her hair. At first Hermione didn't know what to do but at last she decided on goldish-blond hair with faint red streaks, to support her house.

As she walked over to the train she took a deep breath and stepped right into the past of Draco Malfoy, by accident of course.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you around here before." Asked a Malfoy who was becoming slightly too nice.

"Oh, you should know me. You teased my friends for their heritage and their wealth. You also teased me by calling me rude names. Goodbye, FERRET!" Hermione said and shouted the last word. As she walked away she didn't turn back or she would have seen the confused and hurt of Draco Malfoy.

**-HGDMHGDMHGDM**_**-**_

"And I would also like to welcome our Head Boy and Girl for this year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Prof. Dumbeldore announced while motioning for the named two to stand up. The two stood up while glancing briefly at each other then looking quickly away. "Could the two Heads please stay behind after the feast to be escorted to their new Common Room. Now, I know that many of you are hungry, so, dig in!"

**-HGDMHGDMHGDM-**

"The password will be related to both of you and the portrait will choose a suitable one. Only tell close friends that person unless you want unwanted people looking through your things."

"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione replied on behalf of the two Heads.

"Ok then. Since both of you are capable to sort out a password without murdering yourselves, I will now leave." The Professor said straight before he walked in the direction of his office.

"Well, well Granger, I couldn't recognise you with the blond hair." drawled an annoying voice right next to Hermione.

"Malfoy, leave me alone I would actually like to survive the year without drowning in insults."

"…"

"The password shall be Para yo amor a odio usted y yo odiar a amor usted." The portrait blurted out of nowhere.

"For I love to hate you and I hate to love you, is the password? You've kidding me" joked Hermione while eyeing the prtrait of the dragon and the small fox in disbelief.

**-HGDMHGDMHGDM-**

"How in the nine levels of hell did Malfoy get Head Boy? Zambini I'd understand, he works hard, but Malfoy would abuse his powers to threaten some poor innocent little first year!" Ron screamed while people around him were seeing how red his face could go. So far his face was redder than his own flaming hair. Everybody knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione. In fact it was a little too obvious. Hermione was either really ingnorant or knew and did nothing about it, hoping that her friend would get over it.

But at the moment Ron was nowhere near over his little crush on Hermione. He was so frustrated that his arch enemy had been chosen as Head Boy and shared a Common Room with HIS Hermione! He would get Malfoy for taking the position of Head Boy off him. Malfoy would pay big time.

A/N: Almost two pages! YAY! Ok. So the story will get along….. I'm just putting this bit in to make the story flow

I've update soon!

BFF


	3. Will You?

Not What I Expected

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be rich and you'd love me, I think…

Summery: Draco thinks that he has feelings for Hermione Granger, his arch enemy. What will he do when he's told that he has to enter a Talent contest as Head Boy?

Chapter Three

_Dear Draco,_

_I extremely proud of you getting the Head Boy position. You are doing very well. Now all I want you to do is to –like I did at your age- join the Dark Lord. If you did you would automatically be raised to the inner circle. If you do not and reject the great honor of becoming a highly ranked death eater you will be severely punish by myself on the behalf of the Dark Lord._

_I will await your reply by owl._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco growled at his father's letter and scrunched the letter up at threw it in the common room fireplace and watched it slowly burn to ashes. Then he turned to open and read the letter from his mother.

_Dear Darling Draco,_

_You know that I am extremely proud of you and that you got the position of Head Boy. I also know that you have jus t read or about to read the letter from your father. Do __**NOT**__ on any circumstances join the Dark Lord unless you want to seriously mess up your life. I wish you a Happy Birthday for the 12__th__ of November as well. _

_Good Luck,_

_From your mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

He smiled slightly at his mothers' letter. At least she has REMEMBERED his birthday unlike some people * cough Lucius cough *. And then it struck him. His birthday. The day before the graduation dance. He knew that his mother said happy birthday months before it came but telling him reminded him; it was worth a chance to ask Hermione to the dance. No one else would have asked her.

He looked around the Heads Common Room to look for Hermione and saw her curled up like a cat but she was reading a very thick book. He walked across the room and sat next to her.

"So…err…um…willyougotothegraduationdancewithme?" Draco asked her

"Sorry, didn't catch the last bit." She replied truly confused at what he had said.

"Will. You. Go. To. The. Graduation. Dance. With. Me?" He said slowly like he was asking a little four year old.

"Oh. Well no one else has asked me and I can't think of anyone in particular I want to go with so, ok." She replied with the slightest trace of a smirk on her lips.

On the inside Draco sighed with relief. She was going to the Graduation dance with him.

"Thanks a lot. You helped me have an excuse not to go with Parkinson." Draco thanked and bowed to Hermione. All Hermione did was giggle at the bow that Draco did.

-Knock, Knock-

"Who is it?" Asked Hermione to the person on the other side of the portrait.

"Hermione let us in. It's Harry, Ron and Me, Ginny." Called the speaker softly from outside the tower.

She nodded at the portrait to say that it could let the three in.

Then Draco looked at the portrait opening and said,

"Well, I should be going."

"Wait, no." Hermione called after him.

Draco kept walking towards his dorm. Hermione ran after him, got hold of his arm and turned him around and that was when Draco all of a sudden push his lips on to hers. At first Hermione was stiff but then relaxed and started to kiss back. When the kiss was really deep, someone behind Hermione said,

'What the Hell are you doing, Hermione?!"

A/N: ok I want to continue with the story but no one reviews! If even some people reviewed I'd be happy! Just some!

BFF


	4. Talent Contest

Not What I Expected

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be rich and you'd love me, I think…

Summery: Draco thinks that he has feelings for Hermione Granger, his arch enemy. What will he do when he's told that he has to enter a Talent contest as Head Boy?

Chapter Four

_Dear, Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well as this letter has some very exciting news. This news is that as Head Boy you will be expected to participate in a talent contest to encourage others of all ages to join the named talent contest. Do not worry, Miss Granger, as Head Girl is also being asked to participate as well_._ The contest will be on the 24__th__ November._

_Professor Dumbeldore._

Just as Draco had finished reading that letter he sighed and tried to relax not stress over what he was going to do in that talent thingy…

A while had passed and from Draco heard a very loud "WHAT????!!!!" from the Head Girls' room.

"I guess Hermione got her letter explaining the contest. I wonder what I'll do to impress her?"

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione had gotten that letter and had decided to sing a muggle song called Beautiful Disaster. She had loved that song ever since she was little. It was a typical song to sing while she was confused but she knew it was the right song. Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to wear. Oh and practice of course! Hermione smiled at that fact as she dreamily dawdled over to

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Draco had figured out what he was going to do. He was going to sing. He just hoped that he sounded good. Malfoy's did not embarrass themselves in front of people. But doing this talent contest would ruin that reputation if he mucked up. He'd thought of a song to sing. Now came the Malfoy charm of perfection by practice.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

It was the day of the talent contest. Only weeks had passed since Hermione and Draco had got the letter about it. So many people had signed up, the list went on for a while.

Many had just signed up for the chance to win first prize, which was 1,000 galleons. Some others had signed to show off 'their amazing skills' as they had put it. Hermione didn't know how Ron was going to win by talking about Fred and George and how it is to live with them. But then again, that was Ron. Doing something weird that would probably embarrass him for the rest of the year.

Then all of a sudden the host of the show, Luna Lovegood walked onto the stage with a magically enhanced microphone. She came on to announce the first act of the day, which was Ginny Weasley, singing Shut up by Simple Plan.

Ginny walked onto the stage. She was wearing a white single with a loose blue shirt over it with a tight dark blue denim jeans and white sneakers. She took a deep breath, nodded at the band behind her and looked at her brother, Ron and started singing.

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not  
You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say is gonna bring me down,  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You won't bring me down,  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me  
SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

When Ginny had finished singing almost everyone was shocked at the song she had chosen and who she directed the song to. Ron felt sorry and crept out of the Great Hall where the talent show was being held.

A couple of people later, Hermione came on wearing a red dress with matching high heel shoes. She walked over to a stool postioned in the middle of the stage with a bright light over it. As soon as Hermione sat down the rest of the lights in the Great Hall switched off and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Here goes nothing" Hermione muttered to herself before opening her mouth to sing.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh I don't know  
I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Hermione smiled as she finished her song knowing she had sung well as everyone in the crowd went wild with cheering, clapping and in some cases screaming.

So many other people went and last of all it was Draco's turn. He saunted on to the stage making his way to the microphone, and on the way making most girls in the audience melt in their seats with his half open white shirt and black pants.

When he got to the mic, he smiled at the crowd and started singing his chosen song.

Woo!  
c'mon!  
you ready?  
here we go!  
First day at school  
I was trying to play it cool  
Chillin with my friends  
trying to pretend  
That I didn't notice you  
3 rows down  
2nd to the left

Hermione eyes widened that was were she was sitting!

your big brown eyes  
and your brand new dress

'Ok?' thought Hermione as she thought this song was too coincidental. The borwn eyes were an obvious but how did he know that her red dress was new?

Right then I saw my dream come true(yea)  
Cause my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
I can't let go my  
heart says WOW!  
Girl I gotta let you know  
I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you  
it doesn't Matter what I do  
On my mind all the time it's a crime I can't deny it's true Cause I got this awesome amazing crazy Kinda crush on you crazy crazy  
crush on you  
On the bus ride home  
I saw you were alone  
So I took my chance  
asked you to the dance  
And prayed you wouldn't say no!  
i just can't wait till friday night  
Gonna hold your hand  
when the time is right  
Can't help but let my feelings show(yea)  
Im gonna walk you home  
talk on the phone  
tell ya how im feelin when we're all alone  
gonna jump and shout  
sing it out loud  
girl you no there'll be no dout  
i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though i try to forget you  
it doesnt't matter what i do  
on my mind all the time it's a crime i can't deny it's true cause i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you crazy crazy  
crush on you  
woo!  
heya!  
crazy kinda crush on you!  
cause my knees got weak  
knocked off my feet  
i tried but i couldnt find the words to speak  
i can't let go  
my heart says WOW!  
girl i gotta let you know  
i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though i try to forget you  
it doesnt't matter what i do  
on my mind all the time it's a crime i can't deny it's true cause i got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you crazy crazy  
crush on you!  
crazy crazy  
crush on you!

When Draco finished he looked to try and find Hermione in the crowd, when he heard this THUMP on the groud a couple of rows down. Draco walked over and looked to see who had fainted and was being huddled by a group of people. He looked and saw Hermione lying on the floor unconcious.

When he saw her he sighed and commented

"Well, That's not what I expected!"


End file.
